A New Ally
by hukabala
Summary: A New student arrives at the institute with a unique gift. please RR


Disclaimer: normal stuff- I don't own X-men, marvel, evolution or anything of the sort. I do however own all original characters unless stated otherwise.

This will focus mainly around my original character.

**Chapter 1.**

It was a Friday afternoon at the Xavier institute for gifted children. The student's had finished practice and where now relaxing. Rogue was sat listening to her CD player, Scott was talking with Jean, Kitty was reading a book, Kurt was raiding the fridge and Evan was outside on his skateboard. For an outsider everything looked perfectly normal, kids going about their normal business. What the general populace didn't know was that them normal kids were actually mutants, the next step in human evolution, and that they were the X-men, a group dedicated to doing good and bringing peace between mutants around the world and the rest of mankind.

Professor Charles Xavier, the man who built and ran the institute and a mutant himself, came into the room. The other students got ready to here what he had to say.

"There's a new student arriving soon" the Professor spoke "And I want you to make him feel welcome"

"Sure thing Professor" Scott replied

Charles faced Scott

"And I want you and Rogue to come with me to greet him" Charles finished

Rogue sat up surprised, she looked at Scott who looked just as bewildered as her.

"Why us?" Rogue asked

"I think you two will find him particularly interesting" He smirked

Rogue and Scott sat waiting in the Professor's study. The door swung open and the Professor entered followed by, they assumed, the new student. He was around the same height and build as Scott with Black spiked hair.

"This..." The Professor started after they were comfortable "Is Lennard Ashcroft from England"

"Please" Lennard said "Call me Len"

"Yes of course" The Professor corrected "Len. As I said earlier he will be staying with us and joining the X-men, He will also be enrolled at Bayville high on Monday"

"Nice to meet 'cha" Rogue smiled

"Likewise" Scott added, shaking Len's hand

"Thanks, you too" Len smiled "It's good to be here"

"If you don't mind me asking Professor, Why did you want us here?" Rogue asked "I mean, no offence, but we could have always met Len after he got settled in"

"That's a Valid question Rogue, Would you mind demonstrating Lennar...Len" Charles asked

"Not at all"

Len began to concentrate after a few seconds he looked at the faces of the people in the room.

"Its done" he said

Scott and Rogue looked around confused.

"What's done?" Scott asked

"Rogue will you please remove your glove and connect with Len"

Rogue went wide eyed, what was he talking about? He knew perfectly well that if she touched someone she would absorb there thoughts and abilities.

"Are you sure?" Rogue asked

"Trust me" the Professor smiled

Rogue agreed, she removed her glove and carefully held her hand out, Len reached out with his hand and placed it in hers...Nothing happened! Rogue looked shocked.

"What's going on?" Rogue asked

"Scott will you please remove your glasses." The professor asked, avoiding Rogue's question for the time being.

Scott went as silent as Rogue, Like her, his power was deadly. His special made Ruby quartz glasses were the only thing keeping his powerful optic blasts at bay. He was sceptical but he trusted the Professor, he slowly removed his glasses...Everything was fine! he could see perfectly, in full colour and not red.

"What's going on here Professor?" Scott asked "What's with our powers?"

"That would be my fault" Len said.

"Len's mutant ability cancels out all other powers around him, in essence, it switch's them off if you will" the Professor explained

"That's..." Rogue started, but she was lost for words. She couldn't believe it.

Rogue put her glove back on and Scott wore his glasses again.

"Come on" Scott finally spoke "We'll go and introduce you to everyone then show you your room"

"Thanks" Len replied "I can't wait"

Len, Scott and Rogue walked out of the room. The Professor smiled as they left, looks like he'll fit in just fine he thought.

**End of Chapter 1.**

Chapter 2 soon if anyone thinks it's worth continuing.


End file.
